


北城别

by shallow_fish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, all尹 - Freeform, 翟正 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallow_fish/pseuds/shallow_fish





	北城别

序

又是一桶水，冰的彻骨。

那双眼睛被激的猛然睁开，他打了一个冷颤，铁链喀嚓的响，磨得那双腕子又渗出血，粘稠的，温热的血。

鼻息间尽是血的味道，好看的眉纠结在一起，脸色实在苍白得吓人。他盯着地上的影子，低低喘了两口气:“...高纬...”

一

这是第几天了？

高酋微微挣了挣，铁链毒蛇般盘上身体，和长长的头发搅在一起，像一张巨大的网，勒的他喘气都难。

他盯着缝隙里，那一丁点光很快湮没了。

新帝登基，高氏一族便是前车之鉴。太子近侍，伴驾有功，新帝免其一死。可终日在这大牢里受尽折磨，却是个什么恩典。

他揪住冰凉的铁链，额头抵着墙面，太疼了，睡不着。背上汗涔涔的，血和水混在一起，濡湿了衣服。他拾不起一点力气挪一挪，只能尽力往墙上靠着身体。额角的头发被打湿了，贴在脸上，痒痒的。那张脸还是肃净的，受了这么多天的刑，没一鞭子是甩在脸上的。只是身上的鞭痕一到摞一道，皮开肉绽的总也不能好了。他抬抬手，把扣着铁撩的手腕搭在腿上，这样能好过一点，手腕的伤好了又磨开，铁镣就是扣在骨头上一样，连带着那双手都是冰凉凉的，沾着血迹也有点好看。

他忽的想起以前在校场时，那时太子还是个闲散的小王爷，每天捉狗遛鹰的就没个消停。最大的爱好就是拉着他的手腕跑去角落躲懒。他虽比太子小个几岁，却是成熟稳重的多，拖着拽着躲懒的太子回去练剑。太子总能大力的压着他手腕逼他蹲下，躲过满校场找人的武将师傅。

他那时怎能想到眼下这般光景，只记得那会儿阳春三月的天，太子对着他笑得只见鼻子不见眼。

高氏的族人，应是已动身去往岭南，山高皇帝远的地方。卷入这纷争，终归只是脱了层皮，算轻的了。

手下的铁链捂得温热。白天夜里，铁链都如跗骨之蛆，快要和他长在一起了。那些狱卒应是得了上头那位的令，下手极是没个轻重，他总在那里吊着，只夜里了才扔回牢里。血顺着腿滴在地上，聚成一小滩。死去活来，痛不欲生。

他原是极怕痛的，吃饭烫着舌头都要大大的吞口凉水，然后呛得说不出话，惹得太子说他是个猫舌头。

那群人审的，无非就是翻来覆去的那句话。

这些年在陛下身边可做了什么

你可知罪？

鞭子的手柄顶上流血的肩胛，他痛得更说不出话了，咬着牙死死憋住嘴里的呻吟，后来唇上的皮就烂了。

进了东宫，便先帝手里的棋子，牵绊高氏的软肋，他无须知道什么，只要存在，这便是命。

二

前朝旧事，高纬明白高酋只是股掌间的棋子。先帝不仁，他也不义。

可他见不得高酋骗他。高氏家主陷害太子，勾结党羽，为先帝做了多少见不得光的事，足以高纬灭他满门。留的高氏一族些许人命，只任由他们自生自灭罢。

只是这高酋，却是万万不想放手。

桌上的折子乱做一团，隐约交错的朱批在折子里氲成一团刺目的红，他莫名想起那天监邢说的话，想来有他关照，那人应是吃了很大苦头。

也不知怎样了

这样的念头闪过脑子里，他就慌了。想去看看，又不想去看。

新帝最终发了很大的火，摔了一桌的折子，吓坏了一众宫女太监。看到老公公来了，便争先恐后地往出逃，生怕一个腿慢便性命难保。

新帝忍了又忍，还是泄了气。那老公公从小看着新帝长大，从太子到称帝，除了牢里那位近侍，也就剩他了。新帝背过身，随朕去刑房。

他也没来过几次，这等阴寒的地界，本就不该他来的。他看着眼前的墙，希望这段路别走完了，他想逃了。

可他是皇帝。册封太子的那天起，母妃说，他肩上有不得不担的担子。他的近侍说，太子殿下可要好生念书习武，莫再胡闹了。

他谴了狱卒，自个儿进去了。

这地方不是十八层地狱，却也能让人脱层皮。

架子上铐的那个人，脸色在灯光下分外的憔悴，白色的衣服氤氲出一团团的红，灯下看着发黑。微微敞开的衣襟下掩不住的鞭痕，狰狞的绞在白生生的皮肉上。唇上除了齿痕也没什么颜色了，整张脸苍白的紧。铁链拧着胳膊把他挂上架子，手腕血肉模糊的，铁链上黯哑的红色，不知是锈的还是血浸的。

新帝慢慢走过去，那人没反应，闭着眼睛，烛火映着睫毛在眼睑投下影子，呼吸声浅浅的。他就抬手抚上那人的脸，有点凉，软软的。碰上嘴角的伤，那人皱了皱眉，睫毛闪了一下，好似无力睁眼，拧着眉闷哼了一声。

他凑过去喊他，阿酋，阿酋。那人张了张嘴，梦呓似得含糊着，阿娘，阿娘，阿酋想家了。

那只手就一顿。新帝端详着那张再熟悉不过的脸，心口发紧，突然有些后悔。

那人喃喃着，...朝堂之事...莫要...

新帝狠狠皱了一下眉头

莫要什么？他听清了。

细细摩挲的手狠狠捏住那人的肩，崩出的血染红了扣住皮肉的手指，刑架上的人终是疼醒了。

高酋剧烈喘息着，克制不住的呻吟哑哑地从嗓子里挤出来。他偏过去把脸埋在阴影里，出了一头的冷汗。 

他听见高纬沉到湖底里一样冷的声音。

当年啊，阿酋

高酋疼的话都说不全，含糊的从嗓子里挤出两个音节，高纬就一手扣上他的下颌，留下两道血痕。

想好再说

语气是极温柔的，可那手上的力道确是十成十的痛下狠手。

黏糊糊的一手血。高纬烦躁地绕了两圈，一脚踢倒了碳盆，火星四溅的甩了一地。

高酋的嗓子全哑了，血迹挂在唇上

...陛下...

高纬顿住脚，脸色在烛火下忽明忽暗。

那声音挠的高纬心里乱作一团。

臣只是，奉命行事。

高纬阴着脸扭头就走，牢门外传来的语气森然而冰冷。

给朕审，他知道什么，通通给朕撬出来。

高酋闭了眼，想起那日天降奇石，将皇宫砸了一个大窟窿。高纬站在一片火海的大殿前，手里提着一柄染血的剑。

父皇应当顺应天象。

除旧布新之象，当有新帝。

诛杀异党，血洗朝堂，刑场上终日血流成河，那一半都是高氏的血。罚去岭南的大多都是老弱病残，且不说山高水远的地方生活困顿，能活着走到都是天意眷顾，最坏不过断送在路上，变成回不去故里的一抹游魂。

他是高氏族人，也是太子近侍。可新帝多疑，便是认定了他同流合污。

没什么好招的。

他渐渐陷入黑暗，累的不想醒过来。

三

不知这是第几桶盐水了，每次他要陷入粘稠的漆黑，锥心的痛就把他拉回现实。盐水泼掉伤口的血，又蛰出更多的血，混着水黏在身上。伤口泡得发白，皮肉翻卷着挂着血痂。他狠狠打了个冷颤，牵动了胳膊上的伤，连带着肩膀也痛。晦暗不明的烛火映下一片影子，...高纬...啊...

刑房的人认定昔日太子青眼有加的近侍，是彻底失了势，连带着背后让人忌惮三分的将府倒了台，那些酷刑便是肆无忌惮地加诸于身，却也不敢真的折磨死了他，留着口气让他整日跟这一身伤痛耗着，哪天这人撑不住了，约摸是回了圣上便扔去乱葬岗了。

高酋说不出什么人心凉薄，只是受刑时眼角忍得发红。

他知道高纬想听什么。

新帝欲废太子，另立高纬兄长南阳王高绰。高氏追随先帝，便也随了南阳王拿捏。多少次高纬遇险，却是这近侍伤的不轻。后来太子殿下信誓旦旦地保证，等我当了皇帝，便让阿酋做我的大将军，那些士兵随你调遣，再也不必受这样重的伤。

高酋伤的起不来床，支棱这身体靠在床头，淡淡道，这话可是万万不能在人前说起，太子殿下慎言。

彼时高纬不懂，他的近侍在拿命还整个高氏的罪。

后来高纬借着天降异象的由头，一把火烧了皇宫，也烧光了心里最后一点温情。

新帝多疑，人尽皆知，朝堂之上，人人自危，生怕错了一句便是抄家灭门的罪责。

狱卒扯下高酋身上的铁链，带下来一片红艳艳的血色。高酋伏在地上，长长的头发泡在血水里，那片血是凉的，混了冰冷的水。他冷的发抖，却也挪不动分毫。

的胳膊被拧住，锁在身后，一下牵动了身上的伤，又流血了，啪嗒一声滴在地上，和血水纠缠出一片迤逦的花纹。

高酋斜斜靠着墙，铁链勒进皮肉，冷进骨头里。拧在背后的手指挂到墙边堆的枯草，疼的他一颤。从手指到手腕，鲜血淋漓，到底是他骨头硬些，夹板断了一根，总好过手断了。身体顺着墙往下滑，他抬了一下身体，颤抖着抽了口气。

那根铁钉，钉进骨头，长在皮肉里。

日复一日的受刑，刑具一件件地过一遭，每件拿下来都被血浸得温热。日复一日的折磨，他不知这样下去能撑到几时，漫漫长夜看不到尽头，他也不盼着天明。

前朝之事，终是处理干净。众臣三缄其口，只夸当今圣上英明神武，杀伐果决，权当没有那晚的逼宫弑兄，火烧大殿。

高酋半闭着眼，脑子里还是一团理不清的乱麻。他是高氏的弃子，本就是不要了的人，高氏抄家灭门，砍头都没他的份。

后来他也就不想了，精疲力尽的昏睡过去。

四

昏黄的灯火把高纬的影子映在墙上。他哗的一声拉开门，径自走进夜色里。门口的小太监反应过来，扯着嗓子喊，陛下--您这是去哪唉--备驾--

刑房的最深处，就关了那一个人。牢头夜半里看到高纬，跟见了鬼似得磕磕巴巴。被高纬一个眼神吓得慌不择路的退了出去。

那人蜷在最深处的牢房里，和周遭的漆黑融为一体。

高纬就地坐在他身边，抬手揽过那人，和铁链一样冰冷的身体。他把那人捂进怀里，用力抱住。身子不剩几两肉，消瘦得厉害，摁进怀里都有点硌手。

高酋本就浅眠，抬眼看见高纬，一下挣扎起来。高纬觉出扣住他肩膀的手一片温热，那人在怀里又挣的厉害，干脆狠狠捏住伤口。高酋呜咽一声，一下就卸了力气，抽着气软到在高纬怀里，整个人抖得厉害。

高纬扶着他放倒在地上，附身压了上去，高酋背后那双多灾多难的手被压倒，他疼的弹起腰身，撞上高纬的小腹。高纬揽住他的腰往自己怀里压，却觉出怀里的人抖得厉害。一抬头看到那人眼眶憋得通红，眉头狠狠皱着，脸色难看得不像话。那根钉子支棱在肩头。

高纬心里一激灵，抬手把高酋带起来，让他靠在自己怀里，抽掉缠在他身上的铁链。捏着他的脸从头看起。

先前光线昏暗，他又在气头上，故也没细看。如今那一身的破损青紫，红艳艳的皮肉，越看越心惊。他扯开高酋的衣襟，白生生的胸口没一块好地，血水混着鞭痕，各种刑具的痕迹。更不消说没看到的地方会是个什么光景。高酋的手还拷在身后，肩膀挂不住衣服，衣襟掉到胳膊上。

高酋别过脸不去看他。

...高氏...高氏固然罪孽...深重,可...可数百口人身死...再加上臣..可是够了？

他解下高酋手上的镣铐，带着那人的胳膊把手拽到身前。

高酋咬着牙不愿出声，那胳膊那手，拧的久了，就像被卸下来一样，一动痛麻得厉害。

高纬轻声哄他，让朕看看。

什么弄的？

...夹板...

他捧起那双手，也说不出自己是个什么心绪，只觉得烛火恍的眼疼。

他把高酋裹在披风里，又把他的手拷在墙底的铁链上。

高酋也不问他做什么，眼前雾气朦胧的，看不清压在身上的那人。

...陛下....臣...早就...早就...知道。

高纬扯着铁链的手不停，让他躺好。

知道又当如何。

铁钉拔了吧，拖得久了长在肉里，你这一身武功别是废了。

...那废了...陛下可是...能放心臣了...

怕你乱动，先铐着，钉子不深。

高纬碰了碰钉子，惹得身下的人一阵战栗，带的铁链咔嚓得响。他温柔的吻上那人的眉眼，嘴唇略过他的鼻尖，唇齿纠缠之间舌尖挑弄着舌尖，高酋换不过来气，被搅弄得合不上嘴角，他就在高酋的嘴边尝到一丝腥咸，伸手捉住那人的肩膀便一个发力。

一枚长长的铁钉，带出一团血花，叮咣作响地在地上跳了几下。

身下那人狠狠抖了一下，喑哑的嗓子带出长长的气音。高纬捉住他的手腕，怕那伤痕又被挣开了，抬手拨开额头上被冷汗浸湿的头发，挑起他的下颌安慰似得舔了舔流血的嘴角。

高酋痛的眼前发黑，死死拽住铁链不松手。高纬把他拥进怀里，拽开手腕上的铁链，哄小孩似得顺着他的背，清理蹭进背上伤口里乱七八糟的头发。他喷在高纬颈间的鼻息，温热中带着腥气。

...痛

高酋伏在他怀里呻吟，手指无力地挂住外衫，靠在颈间的呼吸蹭的人痒痒的。

高纬偏过头看着那背上的伤，手指捏上后颈，慢慢往下滑倒腰际。

这痛吗

高酋抬起下巴，苍白的脸迎着烛火，像一尾失水的鱼，颤抖着喘气。

...陛下...莫要...再迁怒于高氏了...臣....就算...死在这牢里....也无妨...。

迁怒？高纬要被他给气笑了。

高氏之罪，岂是你能一力承担的起？

高纬没告诉他，高氏一族首个被送上断头台的，便是那高氏家主，他的父亲。他怎不想想那样阴毒的人，派出的死侍可是连他高酋也没放过。

心里带着气，手下的动作就愈发的没法控制。

高酋又被压倒在那件披风上，他无力的推拒着身上那人，手却使不上力气，膝盖也被高纬压制住。肩膀还在流血，就被高纬一口咬上，牙齿触上皮肉，一口的腥咸。

他喊不太出声音了，眼睛雾气朦胧的，染上了睫毛，哑哑地低声呻吟 ...陛下...啊...疼啊...

高纬被他胡乱摸索的手作弄得血气上涌，摸过一边的铁链又把他的手拷在头顶。

高酋不敢再挣，他怕手腕断掉，铁撩紧了又紧，疼得手都抬不起来。身上那人的牙齿细细捻过颈上的肉，吻过遍布身体的伤痕，他只得生生受着。

高纬扯开血涔涔的衣衫，看着一身的伤简直没法下手，哪都在流血，一身青红相间的没一块好皮。

他握住那人的脚踝把腿压上胸口，高酋被压得喘不过气，轻声讨饶着 ...别...别...难受... 

父亲他...他...刺杀你...我知道...

手指便直接没进去了一节。过于温暖的触感包裹了他，湿湿滑滑的。

还有呢？高纬挑了眉毛，他知道这人最是骨头硬，也就他高纬能审出来点不一样的。

...啊...呃...身下那人呻吟出声，苍白的脸色染上一层淡色的绯红...我...我...你...护着你...啊...

手指又没进去一节，话到嘴边被呻吟声逼了回去。高纬弯了手指，戒指顶住穴口，剐蹭出一道绯红。高酋被那只手折磨得要疯，身体却是没什么力气挣扎了，看身上那人的眼神都涣散了。

我可以死，但你不行。这剩下的话没了音。

高纬抽出手指，带出星星点点的血色，那人颤抖了一下，摊软在花纹繁复的披风里，他俯下身轻声喊。

阿酋，阿酋

只有过于清浅的呼吸，在囚室里快要听不见了。

远处平地里砸下一个炸雷，瓢泼的大雨就下来了

to be continue...


End file.
